


The Thing on Your Chest

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: Clark has to get something off his chest





	The Thing on Your Chest

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from tumblr of something I wrote over a year ago, cross posting just in case

Bruce was sitting in his study, reading glasses on and iPad in front of him.  He wanted to look like he was concentrating when Clark got home… that way Clark wouldn’t realize Bruce had been waiting for him.  They were still newlyweds… and Bruce hated that Clark insisted on going off to work  _every_ day, but he was a tad too proud to put that into words.

His ears perked up a little when he heard Clark’s car pull into the driveway, though.  He went back to his “reading” so that he would look busy, and when Clark walked in, he hardly looked up.

“Oh, hi,” he said, trying to sound casual.

Clark approached him, gently removed the iPad from his hands, and set it down on the coffee table.  Bruce looked up then, resisted the urge to pull his husband into his lap, and asked, “can I help you?”

Clark sighed. “Honey,” he began, “There’s something I need to get off my chest.”

Without thinking, Bruce smiled mischievously, crossed his fingers as if making a wish, and asked, “Is it your shirt?  Please tell me it’s your shirt.”

That apparently was not the right response.

“Dammit, Bruce!” Clark responded, frowning.  “I can’t believe you.”

Bruce immediately dropped his playful manner.  “Fuck,” he muttered.  “I shouldn’t have made a joke… I’m sorry, baby.  I was just… sorry.”

Again, Clark sighed. “No… I'm… ugh.  I’m not  _really_  mad, it’s just that you ruined  _my_ joke!”  His face took on the cutest and sweetest pouty expression as he finally admitted, “It  _was_  my shirt.”

Relaxing immediately, he finally gave into his urge to pull Clark into his lap and gave him a soft kiss.  “Don’t scare me like that.”

“I’m sorry,” Clark replied sincerely.

Bruce kissed him again and began to reach for Clark’s top button.  “Well, it’s all fine now… except for the fact that I believe you wanted something off your chest…?”


End file.
